1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to valves and, more particularly, to an inline valve for use in aseptic applications in fields such as biotechnology, food processing, and the pharmaceutical field.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of attempts to provide inline valves for use in aseptic or sterile environments. Such valves have typically been in the form of so-called “pinch valves” which have a passageway within an elastic tube that is pinched closed from one side to restrict flow through the passageway. Pinching the tube from only one side deforms or stretches the side wall the full diameter of the tube, stressing and straining the elastic material and leading to early failure of the valve. In addition, such valves may have crevices and other areas in which contamination can collect, making them difficult to maintain and less desirable for use in aseptic or sterile environments.
Examples of these “pinch valves” are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,976,664, 6,775,388, 6,536,738, 6,361,016, 4,800,920, and 3,826,461.